Mistletoe Mayhem
by rutgers
Summary: Response to Challenge - not normally how I write 'em or see 'em but a challenge is a challenge! Enjoy! Please read and review!


Mistletoe Mayhem

Disclaimer-A/N: I don't own any of the characters from Rizzoli and Isles. Response to a challenge. Off the norm for me: gently implied Rizzles. Also, any similarities to others is strictly unintentional - made it a rule to not read any before I posted mine - so if there are.. apologies. NCISGirl1527-first part unknowingly close to yours - so here is credit.

"Okay, if I have to deal with one more fat man in a cheap red felt suit ringing a damn bell in my face, I'll shove that bell so far up his ass it'll be lost to the world," Detective Jane Rizzoli said, placing the bag of food on the desk of Maura Isles, the Chief Medical Examiner.

Maura looked up at her, unable to stifle the laughter that threatened to bubble to the surface. "Jane, come on! Christmas is two days away," the ME said, looking into the bag. "What did you bring?"

"Hey! I love Christmas, I just don't need the bell in my face. I went to Flour and got you that turkey on foccacia bread thing you like. It looked good so I figured I'd try it too. Hey, Maura, speaking of Christmas, what are you doing for the holiday?" Jane asked, sitting on the edge of her desk.

Maura paused from opening her sandwich. "Well, my parents are in Switzerland so it'll really be just Bass and me. I figured I may actually come in and get some reports finished and filed."

Jane shook her head. "Um, wrong answer. No. No, Maura, no. You are not going to be down here, alone in your lab, on Christmas."

"Well, Jane, do you have another suggestion?"

"Oh yeah, you're coming to endure a Rizzoli-family hell holiday with me."

"What? You mean come to your parents?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Well, I don't - " Maura started but Jane's phone cut her off, the theme from `Shaft' indicating her partner, Detective Barry Frost.

"Yeah, I'll be right up," Jane said, hanging up.

"What was that?"

"Frost needs me to check something out. Seriously, Maur, please think about it, okay?"

Maura smiled. "Okay, Thanks Jane, for lunch and for the offer."

Rizzoli gave her a quick crooked smile and headed back upstairs.

...

Jane walked toward the bullpen door but before she knew what happened, Detective Barry Frost took her by the shoulders and quickly kissed her cheek.

"Frost, what the hell?" she said, pushing him away forcefully with a small smile.

Frost smiled and pointed up at the doorway. "It's tradition, Jane."

Jane looked up, confused. "What the - okay, who the hell put mistletoe under the doorway?"

She glared around accusingly but no one responded. "Really? It just appeared there magically by itself?"

Still no answer so she shook her head and went back to her desk.

She thought about Maura and how nice it would be if she would come for the Rizzoli-family `festivities.' That and the thought that she'd be all alone on Christmas also broke her heart. Jane loved spending time with Maura and she was the only one she felt safe enough around to let down her guard. She could tell Maura felt the same way. She refused to let her spend Christmas alone, even if it meant having to spend it with her crazy family.

"Okay, so, what did you need me up here for so quickly?"

"Oh, uh, nothin," Frost replied, hiding a smile.

"It better not have been to trick me with that mistletoe, Frost," she said, staring at him. "Frost! Come on, that's why you interrupted me?"

"What were you doing?"

"Eating lunch, why?" she replied, realizing she forgot said lunch down in the morgue and she stood up to go retrieve it.

"With who?"

"Whom."

Frost stared at her and her eyes went wide as she realized she just channeled Maura. She ran her hand over her face. "Oh my God."

"Um, yeah, Rizzoli. Wow."

"Shut it, Frost. Just shut it."

She turned and headed out the bullpen door, only to be bussed by Detective Vince Korsak.

"Really? Come on! Who the hell else is going to try to kiss me as I walk in or out of this goddamned door?" Jane exclaimed, moving past Korsak and heading down to the morgue. Korsak looked at Frost and the two of them burst out laughing.

...

"Are you shoe shopping again?" Jane asked, approaching Maura's desk. "Hey, where's my sandwich?"

"I am - what do you think of these," Maura asked, smiling and pointing to a pair of pale blue Louboutins.

Jane looked over her shoulder. "Wha - whoa - four hundred dollars, Maura? For a pair of shoes?"

"Well, they _are_ Louboutins, Jane! Four hundred is actually a steal. And I put it in the fridge, I didn't know if you were coming back soon."

Jane closed her eyes, pinched the bridge of her nose and asked, slowly, "Maura, which fridge?"

"Jane, come on. I know which one you won't touch anything from," Maura said, going to get the sandwich. She placed it on the desk and Jane pulled up a chair.

"Thanks. So, did you give some thought to my suggestion?"

Maura smiled. "I did and if you don't think your family would mind, I'd love to come."

Jane brightened. "Really? That's great! Honestly, you will have a lot of fun! We do Christmas Eve and Christmas so you can stay over with me and we'll have a sleepover," she said, sounding like a little kid.

"Your mood has changed - a far cry from you wanting to grace the rectum of a Salvation Army Santa Claus with a bell."

"Maura, ew, come on."

Maura laughed and went back to the laptop. Jane looked around and noticed mistletoe hanging from the door of the morgue.

"What the, Maura, who the hell put mistletoe up there?" Jane asked, pointing to the door.

Maura quickly looked and answered dismissively. "Probably one of the morgue attendants. I hadn't noticed it."

"Well, I have to check every damn door from now on - Frost and Korsak both planted one on me upstairs. Unreal. What a stupid tradition," she said, shaking her head.

Maura turned her head away for a moment, snickering. Luckily, Jane hadn't heard her.

...

Jane picked Maura up around five o'clock Christmas Eve. "What is this ridiculously heavy bag?"

"Jane, I picked up some gifts for your family. I couldn't come empty-handed."

"Maura, that isn't why I asked you to come celebrate with us. You didn't have to buy anything!"

"I know, but I wanted to. Besides, yours is in there too!"

Jane looked like a little kid. "Really? Where?" she asked, starting to try to sift through the bag.

"Patience, Jane. Oh my God," she said laughing.

"I told you I love Christmas!"

Once they arrived at the Rizzoli house, Angela Rizzoli pulled Maura into a hug. "Maura, honey, we are so glad you are here to celebrate with us! You're going to have a blast!"

Maura smiled as she saw all the decorations, the tree and the big bowl of eggnog already out on the counter. Jane noticed her looking at it and went to get her a cup. "Here, try this, Pop makes the best eggnog in Boston."

Jane went to put the presents she had brought under the tree and Maura followed suit with her bag of gifts. On the mantle, stockings were all hung up and filled, including one for Maura. "Jane, how on Earth is there a stocking up there for me?"

"Uh, I had it made about a month ago. I kinda assumed you would be with me for Christmas. I hope you aren't mad."

Maura felt her eyes well with tears. She was deeply touched Jane had thought about her. "Mad? It's one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me," she said, gently touching Jane's arm. "Thank you."

They finished putting their things under the tree and stood up to head back into the kitchen.

"Maura, are you alright?" Jane asked, noticing her eyes still glassy with tears.

"I am. It's just, I'm just so touched by all this."

"You're going to have a great Christmas, Sweetie. I don't know how it was when you were a kid, but a Rizzoli Christmas, as crazy as it can be, really is fun."

They were standing under the doorway to the now-empty kitchen. Maura looked up and spotted the mistletoe. She looked around and saw Frankie - he winked, smiled and nodded up to the doorway and walked away. Maura spun Jane to her and quickly and gently kissed her lips. Stunned, Jane just stared at her, before breaking into a smile.

"Still think it's a stupid tradition?" Maura asked, shyly.

It took a second before Jane could respond.

"Actually, I think it's one of the best Christmas traditions ever," she said, hugging Maura.

"Merry Christmas, Maur."

"Merry Christmas, Jane."


End file.
